Un Blues bajo la lluvia
by KeyKnows
Summary: Una pequeña discusión y una melancolica melodia de fondo. ItaSasu.


Hace tiempo que escribi esto, creo que fue mi segundo fic. Igual, le guardo cariño y me gusta mucho.

* * *

Un Blues bajo la Lluvia

Caminaba, de forma un tanto monótona, de manera un poco distraída, pero no lo suficiente como para que un auto lo arrollara. Tenia unos audífonos puestos, cuyo cable caía hasta ocultarse en el bolsillo derecho de su chamarra, donde su mano permanecía, la chamarra tenia el cierre hasta arriba, y le cubría la cabeza con el gorro. La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre el, tenia los pantalones mojados hasta las rodillas, y hacia un tiempo que sus pies hacían un gracioso sonido a cada paso, gracias a el agua dentro de su calzado… Uchiha Sasuke, caminaba sin rumbo bajo la lluvia que aquel día cayo incesantemente sobre la ciudad, mas precisamente caminaba por el distrito comercial, prestando poca atención a los escaparates de las tiendas, sin detenerse en ningún momento, mucho menos intentando refugiarse de la lluvia… Y escuchando esa melancólica canción, ese maldito blues que no había dejado de repetir desde que lo encontró… El reproductor de música ni siquiera era suyo, era de su querido hermano mayor, lo había tomado sin permiso después de esa estupida discusión, es que el suyo estaba descompuesto y no quería ir por la calle escuchando a todo el mundo, no le importo que no se lo hubieran prestado y mucho menos estar enojado con su hermano, solamente lo tomo y ahora no dejaba de escuchar ese canción…

La razón de su discusión era realmente muy estupida, todo había comenzado porque Itachi había olvidado comprar algo que Sasuke le había encargado, el menor le reclamo e Itachi hizo oídos sordos y después y de forma extraña comenzaron a salir otras cosas en la discusión, poco a poco eso se fue tornando en una pelea propiamente dicha, sus voces se alzaban sin miramiento sobre la del otro, cada quien argumentando tener la razón…Hacia unos días que el ambiente entre ellos había estado algo tenso, y todo por los malditos celos, los celos de ambos, porque "¡Solo te la pasas con el rubio ese! ¡¿Crees que no veo las ganas que tienes de revolcarte con el? ¡Por como lo ves no me sorprendería que ya lo hubieras hecho!" había gritado a todo pulmón Sasuke, quien simplemente recibió como respuesta de un extrañamente exaltado Itachi "¡No empiezas con esas tonterías! ¡¿Y tu crees que no me he dando cuenta de cómo te miras con ese profesor? ¡No me sorprende que tengas tan buenas calificaciones!" Y esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, porque una cosa era decirle que miraba de forma insinuante a un maestro y otra muy distinta acusarlo de haber hecho algo con el para subir sus notas. Así que, mientras le gritaba a Itachi que lo odiaba, que era un idiota y que ojala no fueran hermanos, Sasuke tomo sin pensar el ipod de Itachi y salio corriendo de la casa, solo tomando una chamarra y sus llaves, sin importarle que pareciera el fin del mundo gracias a tanta lluvia…

Y ahora estaba ahí, sin dejar de caminar sobre la acera, escuchando esa melancólica y triste canción donde el saxofón, el teclado y la batería se acoplaban de forma extremadamente armoniosa, extremadamente sentimental… Pero bueno, el caso era que no había dejado de repetir esa canción y que caminaba sin detenerse, bajo la lluvia, ya acercándose a los "barrios bajos" de la ciudad. Y mientras lo hacia, mientras caminaba, mientras escucha esa canción y mientras sentía un frío que lo calaba hasta los huesos, sus pensamientos iban hacia una sola dirección: Disculparse con Itachi, porque si bien lo que su hermano había dicho realmente lo había lastimado, que dudara así de el, estaba muy seguro que lo que él mismo había gritado, le debía haber dolido igual a Itachi. Pero vamos, que su orgullo era demasiado grande como para atreverse a ir, a llegar a la casa con cara de vagabundo miserable bajo la lluvia y pedir disculpas, su orgullo no se lo permitía, pero definitivamente lo haría, no hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado, pero lo haría…O al menos era eso lo que quería creer, que tendría las suficientes agallas como para pedir disculpas…Y para el caso ¿Por qué él debía disculparse? ¿Qué Itachi no había hecho nada malo? Ese chico era todo menos un pan de dios, y si algo le vendría bien era algo de humildad, era obvio que si alguien tenia el deber de disculparse era Itachi…Pero en el fondo Sasuke sabia que esa solo era un excusa para no hacer lo que debía, porque Itachi tenia que disculparse, al igual que el.

En cualquier caso, ya era la décima vez que repetía la canción, se canso de caminar así que se quedo de pie con la espalda recarga en un edificio que parecía apunto de desplomarse. La calle no ofrecía buen aspecto, había una enorme mancha en el piso de un inquietante color rojo, los edificios estaban…bueno, descoloridos es poco decir, de hecho el lugar parecía peligroso realmente, pero a Sasuke poco le importaba que lo pudieran asaltar o algo peor, porque su mente estaba demasiado ocupada con Itachi, son su estupida pelea, con su estupido comportamiento, el de ambos…De su bolsillo izquierdo saco una cajetilla de cigarros, encendió uno y se dedico a fumar: Un cigarrillo por cada vez que la canción se repetía.

La canción llegaba a su décimo cuarta repetición, y Sasuke decidió cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por la lluvia que caía sobre su rostro, por el embriagante sabor del cigarro y por la suave música…Décimo quinta…Décimo sexta…Décimo séptima…Décimo octava y abrió los ojos, viendo de reojo a una figura un tanto mas alta que el, acercándosele con decisión. Se puso alerta, dejo de recargarse y miro hacia la persona que se acercaba y al reconocerlo desvío la vista mientras soltaba un bufido.

Uchiha Itachi se detuvo a prudente distancia de su hermano, estaba igual de mojado que el, igual de cansado que el, igual de culpable que el…El silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, silencio que Sasuke no noto gracias a la música, su hermano dijo algo, no lo escucho pero leyó sus labios y se quito únicamente el audífono izquierdo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Sasuke mientras la canción llegaba al solo de teclado, casi terminaba.

- Vine por mi ipod –Respondió Itachi a la par que Sasuke se llevaba un cigarrillo a los labios—Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que fumes

- Y yo ya te he dicho que tus gustos musicales son un asco

- ¿Entonces por que traes mi ipod?

-…Porque el mío no sirve –Contesto con simpleza Sasuke.

Se mantuvieron unos instantes en completo silencio, mirándose a los ojos, diciendo todo lo que sus orgullosas bocas no se atrevían a pronunciar…Y luego, como si todo ya estuviera arreglado con esa mirada, se besaron lentamente bajo la lluvia.

Los labios de Sasuke, se movían lenta y apasionadamente, como diciendo "Lamento haber dicho eso, pero me dolió, me dolió que me creyeras capaz de caer tan bajo, que dudaras de mi lealtad…Perdóname…" y los labios y la lengua de Itachi, que buscaban el contacto sin el cual no podría vivir, decían "Perdóname tu a mi, por haber dicho algo tan horrible, por dudar de ti…Pero me dolió que tu dudaras de mi lealtad, que dudaras de lo mucho que te amo…"

Se besaron con más pasión, de una forma más exigente, de una forma más amorosa, mientras aquel blues daba lo último de si, sus últimas notas…dando paso al sonido de la incesante lluvia.

* * *

¿Les gusto?


End file.
